Pandora's Box
by lady tecuma
Summary: [PreXS] The ancient gift of the gods, now crafted by a mortal that seeks revenge. The story of the two scientists that fell captive to its promise of power. [Prolouge and Chapter One are up]
1. Prolouge

**AU: **Hello, it's another multi-part from me! For those who are wondering about the status of my other fics, please check my profile for updated information.

Now. This particular fic is heavily based on a pet theory of mine, the idea that in Pied Piper, Dmitri was trying to create a 'contact' for the Zohar a la Gears somewhat, and though a series of events and so forth, Shion is the result. Naturally the fic will explain my theories of the 'events', so sit back and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Prolouge**

_They couldn't understand, no, they would never understand. Nobody save for him and the others….that had been though that horror could understand what had happened, what they'd been put through. But the others had been lucky; they'd eventually died, whereas he had kept on living… But he'd take care of it. Oh, he would get his revenge, and then they would all realize what they'd been saying, the fools would bow before him. And who better to use for his plans than the so-called "People of the Zohar", those religious fools? The best and the brightest among them he'd collect, turning imperfection into perfection, creating a faultless body for his needs._

_Hell hath no fury a prophet scorned._


	2. TC 4667

**T.C. 4667**

The police were too close. More specifically, it was that damn officer Jan Sauer that was too close. Even though he'd pulled his political strings and got them all imprisoned, he and his team had somehow gotten free.

_Not now, not when I'm so close to my goal._ The last essence had been the thing he'd needed for his little project; he'd been able to cover a great deal of ground after obtaining it. Of course, he couldn't work too long on it; he had another project that had been sitting on the back burner that now required his full attention…the vacant seat of Executive Committee Director. Over the past several months Dmitri had been using all his political pull to ensure that he would be voted in by a vast majority of the Federation Parliament to gain the seat, but then one little problem had sprung up.

C.E.O. Wilhelm of Vector Industries. The man had simply came out of nowhere into the political arena. Dmitri had been vaguely familiar with him as the senator of Vector, the corporation was so large that it demanded its own representative. Vector had always stayed out of Federation politics but now no more, it seemed…over the recent months, Wilhelm's own political power had increased, and now was Dmitri's rival in the bid for the ECD title. And no matter how hard he'd tried, it was impossible to find anything on Wilhelm, nothing for blackmail, assassination…_nothing_.

_Damn him! _The only thing, the blond-haired man mused, that was keeping Wilhelm preoccupied now and allowing him to make up for lost ground was the fact that Vector had obtained several exclusive contracts with the Federation military, striking a major blow to Ormus' business front Hyams Industries. Vector had also recently launched their flagship, the _Dammerung_, which doubled as Vector's primary headquarters and a massive space colony rivaling a population of a planet. Dmitri had his own suspicions about that as well, but he wasn't too sure. Hissing softly underneath his breath, he hit a button on the control panel, saving his work to the hard drive on the computer. In a small bio-tube above the console, the body of an embryo could be seen inside an artificial womb, features still not yet formed, arms and legs still small stumps of flesh. But it wasn't the body that Dmitri was overly concerned with; it was that neuro-wavelength…that would soon become the brain's electrical pattern, one that matched the energy pattern of the Zohar perfectly. Once he had that, he could then perfect the flesh for his own future use, using his own DNA.

But he wouldn't get the chance. The disaster on Abraxas was not only damaging for Ormus, it was damaging for him as well. The damn policeman had been able to leave some evidence behind of his involvement in the whole affair, and by the time Dmitri had been able to do damage control, it was too late. He'd lost the ECD seatto Wilhelm, and he had been forced to destroy his experiment for fear of the Vector CEO finding out and using it against him.

But that wouldn't stop him from finding other ways to defeat his foe.


End file.
